Some memory systems, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), contain a plurality of memory dies (e.g., in a multi-die package) that can be read or written in parallel. Different operations may consume different energy. For example, some operations (e.g., program operations) may require higher energy than others (e.g. read operations). Memory systems typically have a maximum power threshold that limits the number of operations that can be executed at any given time and/or the number of dies that can be used at any given time.